


Up There

by xxdrarryrebellexx



Series: Drarry One-Shots & Ficlets [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, another one, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxdrarryrebellexx/pseuds/xxdrarryrebellexx
Summary: The eighth years are on a hike for Herbology and guess who gets paired up together...[based on a short comic thing by sadfishkid]





	Up There

  
"Malfoy, you hate the outdoors. Why would you agree the school go on a hiking trip?" Harry kicked a rock that was in front of him on the path before scuffing his trainer in the dirt a few times.

 

"I like trying new things, Potter. Now, shut up. I'm trying to figure out this map." Malfoy never looked at him only put his finger to his own lips to quiet the other boy.

 

"You could at least let me see it! Why I was paired with you, I'll never know. We'll never find the spot like this." Harry had his arms folded angrily now.

 

"What happened to your adventurous side, Potty?" Malfoy sneered from behind the map and Harry could somehow feel the lightened atmosphere. Malfoy wasn't being a git, he realized with a start. He was just being a little stubborn.

 

"Let me see the map, Malfoy."

 

"Not a chance. I would rather not get lost out here." He took the map away from his face and looked up towards the sun trying to find the peak of the mountain the 8th years had decided to trek up as a Herbology 'field trip'.

There was fresh snow on the ground, but the sun still shone brightly making the white snow glow against the dark emerald trees. Harry watched Malfoy as he tried to stare above the trees, up the mountainside. He noticed the scars on Malfoy's face and realized they were too high up for holding a glamour spell to be easy.

He looked away when he also began to notice that the scars didn't take away from Malfoy's looks, but added to his beauty. It was something imperfect on an otherwise flawless face. He had a sharp jaw and he was still pointed, but the points had smoothed out into fine angles. Harry peeked out of the side of his eye then looked head on at the blonde again, deciding he could look as long as he wanted as long as the blonde in question didn't catch him.

He gasped when his eyes were met with molten silver ones.

"See something you like, Potty?"

 

"Uh...Y-your glamour fell off," stuttered Harry for lack of better judgement. Not even moments later Malfoy's face was unharmed again. He looked back to the map and began walking ahead of Harry. He stopped abruptly.

 

"Actually, Potter..."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Can you please hold this for me?"

 

"Uh, sure?" Harry said questioningly before shrugging and grasped at it without looking. After a few seconds he looked down then back up at Malfoy's face, before repeating the process. "That's your hand."

 

"How very observant of you." Malfoy said with a hint of humor in his voice.

 

"W-why are you holding my hand?"

 

"You're holding mine, remember?"

 

"But why?"

 

"Because I wanted you to."

 

"Yeah, but-"

 

"Are you really that thick?"

 

"I suppose so."

 

"Did the She-Weasel have to lay it out for you as well?"

 

"Well Ginny was never very subtle-" Harry paused. "Wait, what does she have to do with anything."

 

Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'll tell you once we make it to the summit. Okay, Harry?" Draco finally looked away from the map then turned to him, meeting his eyes and smiling shyly.

 

"Uh- okay...sure, Draco." Harry smiled back and he could feel a blush rising to his cheeks and Draco pulled him along towards the summit, not once looking at the map.


End file.
